Devil Revolution
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Voltmolt were learning in the same school called Hogwarts. They were all in the same class. One day mysterious and weird sound have been heard by Harry and his friends. Then they went out and they saw several devils destroying their school Hogwarts. Then they start to fight with the devils.


Devil Revolution

The temperature starts to drop so leaves start to fall from the trees. The change of the leaves color to red tells people that new school year started. The sun starts to shine the students' way to school.

There is a student named Harry Potter who is going to school called Hogwarts for his first year of school. The school "Hogwarts" is a little special school. Normal people doesn't know Hogwarts because only people who can use magic can go to Hogwarts. Harry was one of the people who can use magic. His adventure starts from here.

Early morning, Harry went to train station and rode the train that is going to the Hogwarts and said, "I am really excited to see my new friends and my new school!" In the train, Harry met 3other friends. Their names were Ron, Hermione, and Voltmolt. They became good friends by talking all the time in the train. After few days living in the train, they finally arrived in the Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were all arranged in the same class, so they became best friends to each other.

After few weeks past, Harry became best student in the school Hogwarts. He knows how to use magic properly and his grade was all A's. Also Ron, Hermione, and Voltmolt were one of the best students, but Harry was always in the first place. Although Harry was always in the first place, Ron, Hermione, and Voltmolt will always say 'congratulation'.

The next early morning, Harry and his friends woke up very early because of the loud and mysterious sound that were coming from outside of the school. Harry dreaded and said, "What is going on now?" Then Ron said, "I don't know but maybe something bad happened." Voltmolt said, "Let's go out and see what is happening right now!" Then they just took their overcoat and quickly went out.

In the middle of the hall way, the boys met Hermione. Then she said, "Did you guys heard that weird sound? I am little scared and excited! Let's find it out what was it." The boys said, "Ok, Let's go!" As soon as they came out, their part of school was already broken. They found out that the devils were making that weird sound and breaking their school Hogwarts.

Hermione said, "What should we do?"

Harry said, "Should we fight against the devils?"

Ron said, "That seems cool!"

Voltmolt said, "I think we should fight with them."

Harry said, "Ok, then let's get ready for the battle."

Harry and his friends were getting ready for the battle and also the other students were getting ready for the battle too. Hermione was the one who heals the people who got hurt, Harry and Voltmolt was the people who fight against the devils and Ron was the one who helps Harry and Voltmolt at the back.

Harry said, "Three, two, one, let's go!" Then they started to fight against the devils and protect their school from devils. But few hours later, Harry and Voltmolt are getting tired and got some injuries, so they rested little bit and Hermione cured them while they were relaxing. After they rested few minutes, they started to fight against the devils again.

Only few devils were left after few hours after. Then Ron said, "Hey guys, I will tie them up with magic. Then you guys attack them with all of your power." They said, "Ok, there is only one chance, we can do it!" Then Ron tied the devils with his magic and the other guys attacked them with all of their power. Finally all the devils were dead and they protected their school Hogwarts. Everyone was happy and they were getting ready for the party.

The principle came to Harry and his friends and said, "You guys are awesome! I am proud of you guys." Then they smiled to each other. Then Harry said, "We can do everything if we five do together." Other friends said, "Yeah, you are right. We can do anything!" Then they smiled to each other again and sun starts to shine them.


End file.
